


The Joy of Gay Sex (Or, How to Take it Like a Bitch)

by Jiksa



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Summer of Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiksa/pseuds/Jiksa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So we should fuck,” Pete whispers. "For real. Like, in the ass.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joy of Gay Sex (Or, How to Take it Like a Bitch)

When Pete first brings it up, they’re lying in Mikey’s bunk and the bus is rolling between a parking lot somewhere and a parking lot somewhere else. They’ve been on tour for most of the summer and autumn is looming over them. Soon the water parks will close for the winter, sunburns will heal and the buses will stop at airports where everyone flies home.

When he first brings it up, his hand is on Mikey’s cock and Ray is on the phone to his girlfriend two bunks down. Over the last few weeks, the two of them have nearly perfected the art of quiet bunk sex; quick handjobs and messy blowjobs and a couple of fingers when they’re both drunk enough.

“So we should fuck,” Pete whispers. “For real. Like, in the ass.”

Mikey sucks in a deep breath and feels a jolt go through his cock at the thought of it. He has a sudden image of Pete spread out underneath him, hard and moaning while Mikey makes him take it. “Shit yes,” he concurs.

“There’s a hotel night in exactly 6 days.”

“ _Sold_.”

Pete grins against his mouth and his hand speeds up on Mikey’s cock. “You gonna take it like a bitch for me, Mikey Way?”

Mikey comes with an unusually high moan, bucking into Pete’s fist. Pete gets his mouth on his to shut him up.

“Wait,” Mikey says, panting as he comes back down. “You want to fuck _me_?”

“Yes…?”

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“Oh. I don’t think I’m into that.”

“So we both want to pitch?”

“Looks like.”

“I have an idea,” Pete says, because of course Pete has an idea.

\--

Mikey feels queasy before they even get to the paintball arena. Computer games aside, he’s not very fond of team sports or gratuitous violence. He doesn’t want to sprain ankles or get shot in the stomach or have to wear an eye patch for the rest of his life.

More importantly, he doesn’t want to be Pete’s bitch.

On the ride over, Frank asks, “So what are you and Pete betting on anyway?”

“Uh,” Mikey says, and he flushes a little.

“Oh fuck, I don’t want to know, do I?

“Yeah, probably not.”

“Well, consider me grossed out. So I’m playing paintball as part of a weird sex game between you and Pete?”

“Yes. And Frankie," he says darkly. " _We cannot lose_.”

\--

“You guys ready to be beaten down?” Pete says when they get into position. His left arm bears a blue team captain armband, his face is covered in war paint and his gun hangs loosely from his shoulders. He’s flanked by his team of blue mongrels, all of whom look considerably tougher than Mikey’s red crew.

Mikey is torn between being utterly terrified and ridiculously turned on.

“Big words from a little twerp like you,” Bob barks from behind Mikey. “Should we ask your mom to pick you up now or should we to wait until you start crying?"

Pete doesn't bite. Instead, he leans in to whisper, “Your ass is mine,” into Mikey’s ear. He’s grinning maliciously when he moves to shake Mikey’s hand in a captainly manner. Both teams retreat to their side of the arena.

The terrified/turned on scales tip in favor of former.

The game itself passes in a blur of sweat, anxiety and jarring explosions of color against various parts of Mikey’s anatomy. The teams have both won a round each, and last up is a brutal elimination round. Whichever teams wins this, gets the fame and glory. With minutes left on the clock, everyone is out except Andy and Travie on Pete’s team and Andrew on Mikey’s.

Mikey can’t believe his fate lies in the petrified palms of Andrew McMahon, of all people. The odds are not looking good.

Next to him, Frank and James are smoking cigarettes and watching the carnage unfold. “Sorry Mikes, looks like you’re bending over for Pete Wentz,” Frank says and Mikey glares at him.

He glances over at Pete, who’s grinning a shit-eating grin and seemingly reveling in his win before it’s even formalized. His face paint is melted and his hair is a sweaty mess. He gives Mikey a coy wave.

He turns back to where Andrew’s crouched behind a hay stack. He’s been playing defensively all day; the only reason he’s still in the game is that he’s been hiding for most of it. Travie and Andy make a series of complicated hand gestures at each other as they encroach on him from two sides. They’re bent low as they sneak around hay bales and burned out cars, quiet as mice, guns held close. Andrew seems entirely unaware that he’s about to be slaughtered.

Mikey fights the urge to yell a warning at him.

Then by some entirely unanticipated stroke of luck, Andrew shoots up from where he was hiding and guns Travie down. A shot from Andy narrowly misses his head and he ducks down again.

Travie raises his arms in defeat and walks off the arena. Andrew versus Andy. Mikey still doesn’t think he has a shot, but he feels slightly less hopeless. Pete gives Travie a high five when he rejoins the blue team on the sidelines.

Mikey watches Andrew sneak out from behind the hay stack. He ducks behind a paint-splattered stack of tires and narrowly misses another shot from Andy. They’re only meters apart now, Andy crouched behind a wooden wall.

Mikey feels the anxiety rising in his belly. It won’t be that bad, he assures himself. Pete will take it slow, won’t be a dick about it. Gay guys obviously like it, it can’t possibly be that bad.

Andrew launches himself up with a war cry and two shots are fired, paint flying between the last men standing. Andy gets shot a small second before Andrew does.

It takes a few moments to register, then Mikey shouts, “HOLY FUCK!” His entire team joins in the celebration, high fives and pats on the back and shouts at the opposing team. “WE WON!”

When Mikey looks over at Pete, his face looks slack and defeated. Patrick rubs his back and whispers something into his ear. Pete nods. Mikey wonders if Patrick knows what Pete has just lost.

Mikey grins and gives him a coy wave.

The hotel night is tomorrow. Mikey can’t fucking wait.

\--  
Mikey puts his bags down on the floor of the hotel room. “So,” he says, grinning.

“So,” Pete agrees and he’s grinning too. “You here to claim your winnings?”

“I am, as a matter of fact. You ready to take it like a bitch?”

“Been ready all day,” Pete taunts. “Think you can get it up?”

“Fuck you,” Mikey says and catches Pete’s mouth in a searing kiss. They back towards the bed, both scrambling to get out of their shirts.

Mikey gets Pete onto his back on the bed and pulls his pants down to reveal that Pete has, unsurprisingly, gone commando. “God, you’re killing me,” Mikey groans and gets his mouth on his cock. Pete gives a breathy moan and gets his hands in Mikey’s perfectly coiffed hair, messing it up. Mikey swats weakly at his hand before giving it up as a lost cause and getting his hand around Pete’s cock instead.

“Fuck,” Pete moans when Mikey’s fist wraps around his hardening cock. He sucks gently on the head and his second hand comes up to play with with Pete's balls. “You give the best head.”

Mikey sucks him for a few long, luxurious moments. Pete holds on to his hair and thrusts softly into his mouth, in time with Mikey's licks and strokes. Just as Pete's breath starts coming in sharp pants, Mikey pulls off. Pete immediately gives him an injured look. “Excuse me,” he snaps. “I was enjoying that.”

“A little too much, I’d say,” Mikey murmurs and wipes spit off his mouth. “You don’t get to come until I’m fucking you.”

“Fuck.” Pete drops his head back against the pillows, groaning in frustration. “Okay, okay. I bought supplies.”

“Supplies,” Mikey repeats. “We already had lube and condoms last I checked. What supplies?”

“I had a very awkward trip to a sex shop and a lengthy conversation with the very enthusiastic shop attended about the intricacies of gay sex.”

Mikey groans. “No, no god no, what supplies? No supplies.”

Pete pecks his cheek and goes to grab a bag emblazoned with Sexyland on the side. Of course Pete has gone to a place called Sexyland to buy supplies. Mikey is in way over his head.

“Sexyland?” Mikey asks incredulously. “That sounds like a theme park for--”

Mikey goes quiet when Pete upturns the bag and out fall a variety of horrifying artifacts. “Pete,” he says, trying not to sound alarmed. “What are the hell are those?”

Pete methodically goes through the items. He holds up a small tapered black thing. “This is a butt plug. So you like, get it up there, and it stretches you out and it rubs against your prostate so it just feels nice and full and awesome. Apparently.”

“Oh my god,” Mikey groans, covering his face.

“Dildo.”

“Oh my god, Pete.”

“And these,” Pete says, holding up what looks like a pink plastic caterpillar, “are anal beads. So you, like, pop them in slowly and then pull them out and it’s supposed to feel really good.”

“What is this?” Mikey says, fingering a small plastic donut. “Where does this go? I don’t want to know, I swear to god I don’t want to know, but I am asking you for some reason anyway.”

“Cock ring. Cuts off the blood flow so you last longer.”

“That does not sound like it would be good.”

Pete shrugs, then barrels on, holding up a big, bulbous red plastic object that looks like an enlarged version of Mikey’s mom’s ear suction device. “Enema kit.”

“Okay, no,” Mikey says hysterically. “ _No chance._ I am not giving you a fucking enema.”

Pete laughs a little. “You don’t need to, I already did.”

“You already… ”

“Squeaky clean!” Pete declares.

“This is the most fucked up sex I’ve ever had and we haven’t even done anything yet.”

Pete knees over to him on the bed and wraps both arms around his waist. “Mikey Way,” he murmurs. “It’s going to be awesome.”

Mikey brushes his mouth against Pete's. “Can’t we just… put my penis in you? I feel like that’s advanced enough.”

Pete rubs Mikey’s cock through his jeans. “You can definitely put your penis in me.”

Mikey looks at him for a little while. He lets out a shaky breath. “Okay,” he nods. “Okay. Get your fucking mouth on me.”

Pete immediately drops to his knees, pulls Mikey’s pants off and swallows him down eagerly. He works him slowly and enthusiastically, looking up at him with gorgeous brown eyes. All too soon Mikey’s pulling him off his cock and onto the bed. “Get on all fours,” he commands and Pete goes willingly.

Mikey grabs the lube and gets comfortable behind Pete. He looks spread out and beautiful, his lower back arched and his ass in the air. He tenses minutely when Mikey gets a hand on his thigh.

"Hey," Mikey murmurs, kissing his hip. "It's just me."

"Just you, Mikey Way," Pete breathes and he visibly relaxes.

Mikey gets a hand on each of Pete’s buttocks and spreads them apart. His hole is tiny and brown and Mikey wonders nervously how his cock is possibly going to fit in there. Any other time they’ve done done anything anal-related, it’s been in a dark bunk in a haze of alcohol. Now they’re in a quiet, spacious room with low light coming from the lamp on the nightstand. Mikey watches the small, tightened pucker and Pete just lets him.

When Mikey spreads him even further apart and gets his mouth on him, Pete yelps and goes rigid. “What the-- oh my god, your mouth is on my-- _fuck_ , Mikey, that’s good.”

Mikey smiles and starts licking him in earnest. Pete groans low in his throat and presses back against Mikey’s face. When Mikey reaches around to fondle Pete’s cock, he finds it rock hard and leaking.

Mikey has done an extensive amount of research in preparation for this. “Rimming,” according to the _Joy of Gay Sex_ by Dr. Charles Silverstein and Felice Picano, “is an effective way to relax the two muscles of the asshole,” and judging by Pete’s wanton moaning, he seems pretty relaxed.

Pete’s face is pressed against his forearms and he’s rocking back and forth between Mikey’s face in his ass and the hand on his cock. Mikey presses his tongue past the tight ring of muscle and Pete gasps wordlessly. He bucks into Mikey’s fist and then his thighs are tensing and his moaning increases in pitch, and Mikey pulls off.

“Mikey,” Pate laments, looking behind himself at Mikey. He looks mussed and flushed and his lips are red where he’s bitten them. “You’re torturing me.”

Mikey slicks up his fingers, grinning at Pete, and when he presses one inside, Pete’s face drops back onto his crossed forearms. “Fuck,” he moans. “Fuck, that’s so good.”

Mikey twists his finger a little and presses down towards his belly, feeling around for--

“Fuck, right there, Mikes, don’t stop, please don’t stop, I will literally pay you money not to stop, that’s so fucking _good_ , please--”

When Mikey stops suddenly, Pete snaps, “MIKEY WAY, I HATE YOU.”

Mikey hand lets go of Pete’s cock and he doesn’t move for a few moments, his finger still in Pete’s ass. When Pete tries to rock back against it, Mikey slaps his ass and barks, “No.”

Pete whines and Mikey bites his left ass cheek. “Calm down or you don’t get anything. I’m serious, I don’t want you to come until I’m inside you.”

“How the fuck am I supposed to not come when you’re jerking me off and doing _that_ to my ass?”

“Fine,” Mikey concedes. “I won’t touch your cock.”

“Thank you. I think. More fingers, please.”

Mikey gives him a second and a breathless gasp leaves Pete’s mouth. He fucks him slowly with his fingers and Pete starts pressing back against him again. Pete’s ass is hot and tight and clenches around his fingers. Mikey _can’t fucking wait_ to get his cock in him.

When Pete gets his hand on the base of his cock, squeezing tightly, Mikey pulls out. Pete knows better than to come. “Good boy,” he praises, and he rolls a condom onto his dick. Even the perfunctory act of sheathing and lubing himself feels like too much stimulation. Mikey suspects he won’t last long.

“On your back,” Mikey orders and Pete goes willingly. He looks utterly debauched, his face and neck covered in a blotchy red and his skin glistening with sweat. “Legs up.”

Mikey arranges Pete’s body as instructed by the _Joy of Gay Sex:_ one leg over his shoulder and the other wrapped around his waist. He lifts Pete slightly off the bed and pulls him closer. Pete’s cock is hard and full where it rests on the black outline of a bat wing.

Pete’s eyes look dark and trusting. His hands rub idly at his chest while he watches Mikey get them into position.

“You ready to take it like a bitch?” Mikey asks fondly, kissing the knee draped across his shoulder.

“Fuck yes,” Pete says, a smile crinkling his eyes. He presses his ass back against Mikey's cock and Mikey lines himself up against his hole. Mikey tries to push past the tight ring of muscle with little success. Pete groans and grabs his own cock and winces a little.

“Try to,” Mikey starts, wondering how to phrase this delicately. “Try to bear down, like you’re...”

“Like I’m…?”

“Yeah,” Mikey says. “Like you’re going to...”

“Oh,” Pete says, and it looks like his red cheeks get even redder. He closes his eyes and his body moves slightly and then-- “Oh _fuck_ , god, stop, oh my god.”

“Shit,” Mikey whispers, holding himself perfectly still. Pete’s frowning deeply and his legs have tensed up where they’re wrapped around Mikey's torso. Mikey looks down at where the head of his cock is buried in Pete’s body. The grip of Pete’s ass is fucking exquisite. “Does it hurt?”

“Hell yes, it fucking hurts.”

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Mikey wonders if he should have loosened Pete up with more fingers. The _Joy of Gay Sex_ recommended two. Mikey feels betrayed. “Do you want to stop?”

“No, you won my ass fair and square.”

“Jesus, Pete,” Mikey grumbles. “I don’t fucking care about the bet. If you want to stop, we stop.”

Pete gives a small smile and brings Mikey’s hand to his cock. “I just need to relax. Hold on.”

Mikey strokes him slowly, trying to keep himself from moving. He feels Pete’s legs relax around his torso and it feels like his ass relaxes around Mikey’s cock.

“Okay,” Pete says after a while, eyes closed. “Okay, try now.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, I’m fucking sure,” Pete snaps. He's still frowning. “Just do it.”

“Hey,” Mikey says tenderly, reaching for Pete’s hand. “We take this at whatever pace you want to take it. I’m fucking impressed you made it this far, we don’t have to take it any further as far as I’m concerned.”

Pete opens his eyes and gives him a strange, soft look. “Move, it’s okay.”

“Okay,” Mikey says. He gently applies some more lube onto his cock and brushes against Pete’s hole where it’s stretched around him. _Fuck,_ he wants to move. “Just do the bearing down thing.”

When Mikey pushes into him this time, he slides in without resistance. Pete moans when he bottoms out and Mikey has to close his eyes at how hot and intense it all feels. He slides himself out and finds a slow rhythm, his hand still holding on to Pete’s.

Pete pulls him down for a kiss and their bodies realign, Pete’s legs wrapped around Mikey’s waist. Pete’s other hand wraps around his cock and balls, just stroking with no real purpose.

“Is it good?” Pete asks against Mikey’s lips. His body moves in time with Mikey’s, small moans escaping his mouth on each thrust.

“Fuck yes,” Mikey answers and he catches Pete’s lips in another wet, messy kiss. “You’re so incredibly tight.”

“It’s a gay virgin thing,” Pete says and Mikey grins happily. If Pete’s making jokes again, he really is okay. “Can we-- I mean, can we move around a little?”

“Yeah,” Mikey says, stopping. “Around how?”

Mikey slides out when Pete moves to settle on top of him. He feels strangely deprived, but then Pete is holding Mikey’s cock in one hand and sinking down on him easily. His face contorts beautifully when he sits all the way down. “Fuck,” he says, “that’s better.”

When Pete starts moving, the pace is devastatingly slow. He presses his hands flat on Mikey’s stomach and uses them for leverage as he slides himself up and down on Mikey’s cock. His face is screwed up in what Mikey hopes is pleasure. Mikey watches the way his thighs, stomach and shoulders clench and release with his movements. He’s heartbreakingly beautiful.

Then Pete reaches behind himself with one hand and-- oh _god_ \-- strokes Mikey’s balls.

Mikey jerks involuntarily into Pete and Pete lets out a guttural moan. He tries his hardest to be patient and not to fuck up into Pete. When he reaches for Pete’s cock again, Pete’s head drops forward and he moans.

“Yeah,” he breathes. “Yeah, Mikes, that’s good.”

“Good,” Mikey says, and then Pete starts riding him faster. It’s torturous, having Pete set the pace when all Mikey wants is to take control and fuck him senseless. “You feel amazing.”

Pete leans forwards to kiss Mikey, holding on to the headboard with one hand. The change in angle makes him gasp and bite his lips. “God, yeah, fuck, more,” he blabbers. “Please fuck me.”

Mikey grabs onto his hips and starts fucking him up into him. Pete just moans and takes it and then Mikey can feel where Pete’s jerking himself off between their bellies. Mikey sees him go tense all over and his eyes stare into Mikey’s and his moans reach an alarmingly high pitch again and Pete grunts out, “Tell me when I can come.”

Mikey feels so startled by the realization that Pete is actually going to come, that this is finally good enough for him to be able to come, that Mikey’s cock in his ass is getting him off, so startled that he just spits, “Now,” without even thinking about it, and Pete jerks himself twice more before he spurts all over Mikey’s chest with a loud groan. Mikey just watches him fall to pieces against him. When he finally stops convulsing and cursing, he leans down to press his mouth sloppily against Mikey’s again.

“Now you,” he whispers against Mikey’s mouth and it feels like he actually fucking squeezes his ass around Mikey’s cock. Mikey wraps an arm around Pete’s waist and gives Pete every ounce of energy he’s got left and Pete looks like he’s fucking smiling when Mikey buries himself inside Pete and shouts against his mouth.

When the movement stops, they spend a long time looking at each other and grinning. “We fucking did it,” Pete says and holds his hand up for a high five.

Mikey laughs weakly and high fives him back. “Well done, Wentz. You took it like a man.”

“You’re up next,” Pete says. “If you’re into it.”

“Yeah,” he says easily, bringing Pete down for another kiss. “Yeah, I think I could be into it.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://jiksax.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/jiksax) | [email](mailto:ifckfairies@gmail.com?Subject=Hey%20girl)  
> 


End file.
